Often times, motor vehicle batteries become discharged, typically by leaving lights or other accessories on after the vehicle is turned off, by cold weather, or simply by wear as the battery ages. When a motor vehicle battery become discharged, it either has to be recharged prior to starting, or it has to be "jump-started." Battery chargers and jumper cables are readily available on the market. These methods usually involve opening the hood of the vehicle to connect the battery charger or the jumper cables to the motor vehicle's battery. These methods also require some knowledge of the polarity of the battery and the device connected to it in order to avoid dangerous accidents, such as the battery exploding. These methods may also require the person to exit the vehicle and expose themselves to environmental elements, such as rain, snow, extreme heat, or extreme cold while charging the vehicle's battery. In addition jump-starting requires the assistance of another vehicle, and a battery charger requires an external power source.
Improvements in devices for recharging a motor vehicle battery are desirable.